Gaiety
by Sho.Malveiyr
Summary: YURI! Utena is falling for Anthy. But does her beloved return her feelings? Utena is going to be very surprised...


Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena.

Author´s Note: Oh, well… this is my first completed fanfic in over two years so don´t be too harsh. It is also my first ever Yuri fanfic, I still have to learn…

Please Note: Because I don´t know the Utena anime this story is oriented at the Utena manga.

The story is set some weeks after Utena and Anthy moved into the East Wing of the school together.

This story was originally written for a competition at the website of my GF

~~~Reviews and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Gaiety

As Utena stepped into the community shower after basketball practice she instantly noticed it was as empty as always – most of the other girls preferred to shower at the bathrooms belonging to the little dorms they inhabited in groups of two or three.

But the bathroom in the East Wing of the school, where the dorm was that she shared with her friend Anthy Himemiya, was old and desperately in need of renovation – especially the showers.

Utena sighed, thinking of the docile, quiet girl she lived with. Her sparkling eyes were the most beautiful thing she could think of even when she thought hard about it. Every time Anthy smiled in the sad way she usually did, Utena felt like her heart was breaking apart. She couldn´t stand this forced friendliness – she knew Anthy was deeply hurt inside and was just playing the part of the always happy person to please her. She was her Rose Bride after all as she always was eager to point out. She belonged to her and had to serve Utena like a dutiful fiancée.

Sometimes Utena just wanted to shake her for saying things like that but then she was also touched by the real concern she could see in those dark opal-like eyes. When Anthy´s gaze met hers she lately felt like her heart was going to stop beating.

A shiver went down her spine as she thought of her beautiful friend – and of the longing she felt towards her.

Although the water that caressed her naked skin was warm Utena felt cold inside.

The girl that was generally thought so very strong was afraid. All the people she ever had loved had left her without a sign that they had even existed. Her parents had died in a car accident when she had only been five years old. And the "prince" that had saved her from drowning in the stream had never showed up. The last sign she´s ever gotten from him was the card that told her to come to this school with its strange student council.

They wanted to get "The power to change that world" from the Word End . Ha! Utena could only laugh about this crazy thoughts – she was a very down-to-earth person and had never really believed in such romantic nonsense. The only thing that got her into this strange duel circle of the student council was because they treated the Rose Bride – Anthy Himemiya – badly and she couldn´t stand it. Utena instantly knew she had to defend this beautiful girl so she had challenged the Duel King.

She won the duel and so became the Duel King herself – now she was "engaged" to the Rose Bride who was the prize for winning the duels.

As strange as this sounded and as much as she had been reluctant at first – there was no denying that she was falling for Anthy´s charms gradually. She was a sweet girl, very caring and always gentle. Utena´s cheeks heated up just at the thought of her soft shape – her graceful movements, the way she held herself – in Utena´s dreams Anthy was the princess and she herself was the knight out to save the damsel in distress from the bad dragon . This dragon had the face of Touga, the head of the student council, of course.

Even thinking of him, Utena felt the anger rush through her body. Had he been there this moment she would have crushed him like a walnut for hurting Anthy. She struck her fist against the wall because she was so enraged thinking of the council with its stupid, useless rules.

They way Utena gestured while having this interior monologue must have seemed pretty funny because suddenly someone close to the giggled quietly at the scene.

Startled, Utena jumped a few inched high and hit the back of her skull at the shower head, slipping on the little yellow rubber duck she always had in the shower with her. "Ouch!!! Gosh, what the hell –", she said getting to her feet again and turning to the person that just had become noticeable.

The beautiful dark hair in an unusual loose ponytail, Anthy Himemiya stood there like a goddess, her eyes sparkling like diamonds, her face wearing an open expression Utena had never seen on Anthy so far.

Just then Utena realized how those bright eyes took in her features and instantly it occurred to her she was naked. The whole skin of her body heated up suddenly as she felt Anthy inching slowly towards her.

"Here you are", she heard the dark girl say with Anthy´s voice. The tension between the two girls was growing. Was this really Anthy? Utena didn´t know for sure.

The roles seemed reversed. This time Utena wasn´t the brave knight that saved the princess on a white horse. She was the beautiful princess and Anthy became the knight, eager to make the princess her wife – she could see the desire in Anthy´s eyes and wondered if this really was happening.

Her face almost had the same shade of pink as her hair as Anthy reached out one hand to stroke her hot cheek softly, caressing her heated up skin with her cold fingers. Then she buried her small dark-skinned had in the wet hair of the girl in front of her and pulled her closer.

***

Anthy had fallen for Utena almost at first sight. The former Duel King, Saionji, had treated her badly but according to the Rose Codex, the Codex of the student council, she had to bear it, as long as he was her King. She had been so relieved, when Utena came to the school and rescued her from Saionji by winning the duel against him. Utena had been the first person in this school to treat her like a real person – not just like a thing, a prize.

She had always been friendly towards her – Utena was the first real friend Anthy had ever had in her life, the only person that had ever bothered to care for her.

It was only natural, that she should also be the person Anthy fell in love with. Her natural behavior and unaffectedness, her open manner and her free mind impressed Anthy in a way no other person ever had and when they had moved into the East Wing together with Anthy´s pet ape Chuchu and she found out what a lovable and caring person Utena really was, Anthy was lovestruck at once.

She had been hiding how attracted she was to the pink-haired girl for some months now for several reasons; Anthy had been afraid to get hurt by her only friend when finding out her feelings weren´t returned. Also maybe her friend would leave her to herself when finding out what kind of feelings Anthy bore for her.

That´s why she had always kept her feelings to herself – until today. Something had changed her mind this morning. This something – or rather someone – had been her pet-ape Chuchu who had brought her a note of Utena´s with her name on it - circled with a heart. At first Anthy couldn´t believe it actually was Utena´s handwriting but after comparing it to the notes she´d found on her desk there was no doubt she had written that.

"Where did you find this, Chuchu?" , she asked her pet excitedly. The little monkey gestured toward Utena´s bed and after looking under the pillow, more such notes appeared. Anthy´s heart was flushed with joy as she realized her love was being returned.

She searched for her love on the whole campus of the school but couldn´t find Utena after all. Overjoyed as she had been Anthy had forgotten to look at the schedule hanging above Utena´s bed. After two hours of useless search, Anthy entered the dorm gaspingly and realized her mistake. Of course Utena had to be at basketball practice like every Saturday morning. She looked at her watch. At this time, Utena had to be in the shower. Anthy smiled warmly as she realized there would be a way to tell Utena how much she loved her without actually saying it.

***

When she entered the shower room she could already hear the soft purling of Utena´s shower and the girl she loved so much humming quietly. Anthy cracked a smile. Utena always did this without even realizing; while cooking or doing her homework she hummed her favourite songs – most of the time off key.

Then, Anthy slid through the door of the community shower and a stunning picture presented itself in front her. Utena, completely naked and dripping wet just stood there gesturing with closed eyes and obviously having an interior conversation with herself.

Her wet body glittered in the sun that came in through the windows making her look like thousands of diamonds were embedded into her light skin. The perfect features of Utena´s body made Anthy wanting to take a step back to be able to watch then better. Her eyes took in the perfectly formed breasts that were dripping with water right now. She blushed a little bit but then Anthy took a closer look at Utena´s face and started to giggle.

The expression her face wore just now was too much for her.

When her beloved noticed her being there, everything happened very fast and then only some seconds later Anthy just found herself hugging and kissing the girl she dreamed about for months. She felt her soft lips on hers and when Utena was kissing her back, everything she did was out of instinct.

She didn´t care that her clothes were getting drained by the water from the shower- everything on her mind screamed "Utena!" now and nothing else mattered. She shrugged out of her drenched school uniform that already stuck on her body. When she had fought her way out of it, she felt Utena´s hot fingers slide down her back, shaping her body against Anthy´s. As her skin made contact with Utena´s Anthy felt the blood rush through her veins. She never even dared so much as to dream such a scene – and now it was really happening!

Where Anthy´s body touched her love´s he skin felt like it was burning – all her body heated up like in a fever. Her hands slid down Utena´s back to her loves thighs softly caressing the skin she was touching while her mouth went to kiss the velvet-like skin at her loves collarbone.

She pulled both of her loves legs around her waist, kissing Utena´s breast and belly while she slid down to settle her mouth between Utena´s velvet-skinned thighs. Then she eagerly started stroking the soft flesh with her tongue. Utena murmured lowly, pushed her pelvis towards Anthy, her whole body tensing suddenly.

As Anthy licked her love, a joy overcame her she had never known before. Her heart felt oversized like it was just about to break through her own flesh and leap out of orbit. The soft yelping of Utena sounded like a angles song in her ears.

She still couldn´t believe that she really was making love to the girl of her dreams. It was a joy she´d always believed denied to her. But here she was, Anthy Himemiya, the girl that was always laughed at, and she had found someone who loved her too.

She let her tongue wander over her loves labia's and sucked her clit gently. Utena escaped a short "Ah!" through her quiet murmuring and yelping. Anthy chuckled, a little surprised by her own unselfconsciousness continuing to lick her friend eagerly.

***

Utena´s mind spun like a carousel. She knew she was still the same person but somehow everything around her had changed – the shy girl she had shared a dorm with turned out to be in love with her (or at least sexually attracted to her) and just coming on her in the community shower. But the really crazy thing was that she loved said girl back. She didn´t mind what Anthy was doing. Actually it seemed to Utena like a long born dream suddenly came to life.

She moaned as she felt her lover between her thigh´s. The feeling was overwhelming, blocking out every other thought on her mind and she felt something like an explosion building up inside her – like something would break out of her soon.

As Anthy kept on sucking and caressing her clit with her soft tongue Utena felt her body shivering, tensing and finally bending forward in orgasm – the unknown emotion struck her and she thought little fireworks were shooting up on the inside of her eyelids.

With a relieving "Ah!" she finally came – it was like she´d be able to hit the ceiling. Pure joy seemed to run through her veins now – she felt as weightless as a feather as she collapsed on the floor of the community shower.

"Wow", was all she was able to say to Anthy in this gay moment. Utena knew that her life would be different – better – from now on. She didn´t need to fight to be a prince anymore because she had found someone where she was allowed to be the princess herself sometimes.

Anthy sat down neck to her love with flushed cheeks and a smile like an angel her opal coloured eyes glittering with happiness. She leaned over to Utena to kiss her again, stroking her bright pink cheeks with her index finger as she did.

"Okay, I guess, now we both need a shower. And what do you think: let´s cook chicken teriyaki for lunch, alright?" she said with a wink at her new girlfriend, Utena.


End file.
